Their Journey
by Kazahana Yukina
Summary: The sweet part of loving is to admit that you fell in love with someone you didn't mean to love from the start. Neji X Tenten; AU: Konoha High School


**Neji X Tenten Alternate Universe: Konoha High School**

**Disclaimer: Yukina doesn't own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

**THEIR JOURNEY**

"_Tenten, may I?"_

…

…

THE BEGINNING

It all started with an accident.

It was a simple accident that caused irritation on both sides: an irritation that could have been avoided if only the other party wasn't too unwelcoming.

"Watch where you're going."

She looked up, a twinge of provocation emanating from her brown orbs at the venomous voice.

He stared down unbothered at all. She was sitting down unladylike, the books were scattered on the floor, some ajar; some shut. To sum everything up, all was a complete mess.

Indignant, she hastily picked up her belongings and stuffed them on her strong arms. Clenching her teeth even more, she stood up with all the grace and decorum she could muster before turning at him up front, head on, face to face, eye to eye.

"YOU watch where you're going." She stated with the same amount of venom that he uttered. "YOU are the one who could see."

With that, she moved on, intentionally hitting _hard_ her shoulder to his as she irately made her way to her next class.

XOOOOX

THE RECOGNITION

She was different.

He furrowed his eyebrows, his lavender eyes staring at the scene outside the window. Once again, an image of a bun-haired, hazel-eyed woman came flashing in his mind, filling him with dozens of emotions and making him bewildered.

Those eyes, the tone, her strong-will: all of those were something that he doesn't get to see everyday.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, but along with indignity, present too was the awe at the feat she had pulled off. No one was able to stand up to him like that. Moreover, no one, AS IN NO ONE was able to leave _the_ Hyuuga Neji hanging up in the air, his shoulder tingling with an electrifying sensation he felt for the first time in his life and his pride being trampled upon: all because of the single statement she remarked.

And once more, it irked him to know that he was so affected by what happened.

The class was ongoing, not that he cared. He was always a capable student, always perfect in everything that he does. And so he needs not to know that the answer to the hard equation on the board was a seven digit value. And so too he need not to know that the classroom would take an awful thirty minutes to come up with what he solved.

"Ms. Tenten, what is the answer to this?" he saw the teacher point out to the person beside him.

"It's 51279.62 Ms. Kurenai."

Curious due to the quick response, he turned his head to the side only to be surprised to see that she was the source of the voice. It cannot be mistaken: the hairstyle, the eyes, and the confident voice. It was undeniably _her._

Raising an eyebrow, she didn't look up for she'd already felt a pair of beautiful, lavender eyes fixated on her. Now was her turn to blow the horn.

"I may be clumsy in your eyes, but I'm not stupid if that's what you think."

He heard as the bell rang and watched as she gracefully hoisted the bag up her shoulders and headed to the door, while never once attempting a glance back at him.

A few seconds after her petite form disappeared from behind the entryway, Hyuuga Neji raised his eyebrow and smirked to himself.

Tenten huh?

Yes. She's one different girl.

XOOOOX

THE START

"Do you realize that you irritate me?"

These were her first words the moment she took the opportunity to face him head on _again._

Undaunted, he merely stared back, emotion unreadable, presence cold. Nevertheless, it never failed him to be discreetly amused at such blue-moon antics. She was glaring at him all her might, to his greater amusement but wariness too lest he pull some strings that could cause a greater uproar.

She crossed her arms indignantly. She hadn't been one to start quarrels but the matter was simply too much. So what if he was the greatest student in their year level? So what if he came from a prominent family? So what if he was the best looking man she had ever encountered? It still couldn't stop her temper from flaring at his unexplained actions.

"What on the name of Konoha is the matter with you?"

He was unresponsive as ever, causing her flares to fuel up all the more. He had been doing that for a few days in a row now. Ever since their little moment in the classroom a couple of weeks ago, it had come to her senses that he was keeping an eye on her. It didn't matter whenever she caught him: he would still hold on to his gaze causing a hint of color to leak out from her. But now, at this time wherein she was physically tired due to all the unnecessary workouts their eccentric bowl-cut of a P.E. teacher gave, it didn't really help that Neji didn't even have the decency to explain. Added to the fact that she was still indignant of his attitude on their first meeting, really, it didn't help her calm down one bit.

She was about to open her mouth to utter out a supposed string of heathens when he beat her into talking.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked. _What did he just say?_

"I'm sorry." He repeated again.

It was her turn to become silent. He nodded his head, trusting that she already knew where he wanted the conversation to head to. Now that changes things, Tenten thought. She was doubtful of his motives, considering that he didn't in any way look apologetic. But when he held out his hand to her, it changed her mindset.

"Hyuuga Neji" He said, lips twitching upward as he shook her hand.

She smiled as well. "Tenten"

"Nice to meet you Tenten."

Inside her bedroom, as she remembered the scene which happened that afternoon, it made her smile to know that he wasn't as bad as she deemed him to be.

XOOOOX

THE BOND

He was genuinely happy, though he didn't really have the guts to show it.

"Are you sure you're all right with that?"

He nodded nonchalantly, causing Tenten to sigh (for the umpteenth time) and resigned.

It hadn't been the day he was expecting, but nonetheless, he liked this way better. One thing he was walking aimlessly around town; the next thing he knew he crossed paths with her and was already offering her a hand. He had nothing against carrying heavy grocery bags, or even walking for a few minutes to the direction of her apartment. For him, as long as he was with her, all the weights seem light as a feather, despite the few (if not almost none) exchanges of words between them. It was a feeling he wasn't familiar of, still he didn't dismiss the fact that he liked it.

He stared at her in the corner of his eye. She was carefree and never vain unlike the ninety three percent of girls in his school. She also had that air of simplicity that never failed to pull people towards her, causing her to gather up a number of friends despite her transferee status. Most of all, she was never the one to be intimidated by his presence, which probably explained why she caught his attention. Putting a thought on all of this, Hyuuga Neji wondered to himself why he had been struck so deep by someone like her. As much as his logic could gather up at the moment, it frustrated him to realize that he couldn't find a reasonable answer. He was a genius for heaven's sake, and so he wasn't that much of a fool to be oblivious of what was going on.

Screw the logic. All he knows is he had been falling. Nothing more to say, nothing more to prove.

"Well here we are." She said, motioning him for the grocery bags.

He watched as she waved him a cheery thanks and goodbye before she disappeared behind her door.

He wasn't minding of her farewell. He had been too caught up in her glowing hazel orbs.

He smiled. She buys her groceries every Saturday at three in the afternoon at the supermarket downtown.

It might be information worthy of noting.

XOOOOX

THE REALIZATION

He had gotten closer to her than she ever expected.

To when it all started, she didn't have the knowledge but all she knows is that in a few months he became close enough to let her know some of his thoughts. In other words, close enough for him to open up. Not that she had anything against it; well she wouldn't dare lie to herself to say she doesn't care. She does and in fact it kind of made her feel awed to know she was one of the few persons to accomplish that feat. Even Hinata took note of it, giving her a sheepish smile and congratulating her. But then, it also bothered her to know that she was honest enough to herself to admit that this was getting way out of her hands.

She felt it: the small flutters inside that eventually evolved to uncontrollable beats that made her anxious to keep to herself lest he hears and questions her. He shouldn't know. After all, they were just friends. Imagine how much damage in a relationship it could cause.

But then, it didn't help every time he steps within the range of her sight (which was kind of often since they share most of their classes together) and especially during Saturdays when strangely, they would walk into each other in the grocery store downtown which would lead to his helping her carrying and walking her home. It was strange for Tenten's hunches but she didn't want to doubt his words and his hospitality and so she would just drop the issue.

Tenten grunted and laid her head on her desk. Thinking of it is such a pain in the head.

"Ms. Tenten, what is the answer to item number five?" Kurenai-sensei called out.

She abruptly raised her head, eyes wide and clueless as to what the answer was. But then she looked down when she felt a piece of paper slid carefully on her desk.

"Credit memorandum Ma'am." She immediately stated, trusting the elegant handwriting on the paper.

Tenten tilted her head to the side, silently expressing her gratitude in a light nod and a sheepish smile.

Smirking, Neji returned the nod causing more butterflies in her stomach to be made known.

It may be a pain in the head, but it never was a pain in the heart. Tenten realizes.

But for now, she would keep her quiet and take this realization stored away.

XOOOOX

THE THOUGHT

Neji wished his glare was powerful enough to kill people, particularly two dimwits bickering like women inside the locker room.

"Aaw come on man! Spill it out!" Kiba howled.

"No one."

His head throbbed out pure displeasure and a hint of flustering at the current topic the others were bringing up. And again, he wished that his glare was powerful enough to knock people dead.

"No one? Come on!" Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "You gotta have someone! I mean, I have Hinata; Sai has Ino; Sasuke has Sakura; whomever girl dog-breath, Shino and Chouji had in mind and heck even the lazy pineapple head has Temari! And you say you don't have someone to ask to the dance?"

Someone to ask to the dance he says? Normally he would shrug the question off, knowing in himself that the answer is none. He had never been one for social gatherings to be exact, and going to the gathering _with someone _was in reality a thought which used to be foreign to him.

Take note of the words: used to.

"He's taking Tenten." The words of a lazy genius practically caught Neji unawares, eyes wide, mind blank.

Sasuke smirked. "Makes sense. All are taken. Except Tenten that is. One more thing, you're subdued around her."

It was solely for the unnatural self control which Hyuuga Neji possessed that Naruto and Kiba were spared from his painful wrath. The two, unknowing of the danger posed in their lives howled out their unbelief, slash mirth, at the information disclosed. Neji pressed a palm onto his temples. This was utterly embarrassing and unusual. If there was one thing that the Hyuuga Neji truly hated is that his pride be ridiculed. And he swore that he would do almost anything to keep it intact.

"Don't be ridiculous." He coldly stated. He didn't really know what he was saying. It was as if his mouth had a mind of its own, causing him to utter out a statement that he never thought would even cross his mind. "If I created a list, Tenten's name would be at the last."

His apathy must have done the job for Kiba and Naruto groaned in disappointment. Never mind the two other geniuses Shikamaru and Sasuke. Neji knew them well enough as to drop the issue.

But he couldn't lie to himself. Heck those geniuses made their way straight into his brain.

XOOOOX

THE HOPELESS

She wasn't participative in the conversation.

She kept her lips pursed, hazel eyes contemplative and gazing out the window, seeing nothing but the dark overcast. Her finger tapped lightly on the desk, the other hand supporting her head as she leaned on it.

She felt a light tugging on her shirt. She looked up, unbothered by a pair of pretty blue eyes staring down at her with disappointment. Ino went on something that sounded like: excited, dresses, invitation, and dance. Tenten just stared back, having doubts with herself whether she was absorbing either one letter of what Ino was ranting on about.

Really, what was the big deal in all of it?

One may think that she was uninterested due to the unreasonable – well at least in her perspective – preparations: buying fancy dresses; scrambling for the salon; bickering with excitement; spending a night which would probably be boring.

Really what was the point of going to the spring dance?

Yes. Her earlier excuses were believable, but in a deeper prospect, none of the above mentioned matched the _real _reason why she was unconcerned (Or rather fearful, hidden behind the mask of unconcern)

_Shake it off Tenten. Shake off those hopes._

And right now, at this moment when she watched with indifference as Ino virtually bobbed up and down her seat in excitement – slash – agitation, it pricked a little more of her inside when she mentioned something about being invited. Sakura was as responsive, though not with the same level of energy; Temari and Hinata chose to stay quiet. No need to speak out. Tenten observes. The glow in their eyes gave away their agreeing to the conversation.

Sighing, she turned her gaze back at the overcast, now turned darker. She sighed again. At least the sky shared the melancholy with her.

No one extended. No one dared. No man questioned particularly the only one she expected. Not that she _cared. _They were just friends after all.

She pursed her lips once more, closing her eyes.

She was right. Storing her heart away was worth it, albeit afflictive.

XOOOOX

THE HAND

Cluelessness and astonishment were what would best describe what was in him at the moment.

Neji sat still as a stone, watching her with eyes of awe. This sight was presumptively something he never will get to see in a thousand years, granted that fate permitted that lifeline. She was the only thing that his lavender eyes saw that night: the fairest; the only one to stand out (for him at least). Sitting a few tables away from his, she wore a simple long gown of lavender tint a few shades darker than his orbs; her smooth arms covered by a thin shawl of the same hue. Her eyelids showed a hint of face paint that clearly suited her features whilst her lips were adorned with a pinkish tinge. But the thing that truly made Neji's breath hitch up his throat wasn't in any of those.

Her lustrous brown locks were freed from their customary buns and so were now cascaded down, covering her shoulders and reaching her mid back despite being wavy. It even surprised Neji that it grew that long.

His trance was broken when Tenten, in all her beauty and innocence, looked down at the table, eyes now void of the glow it once had. It was only then he registered that she was the only one left alone on her table. He furrowed his eyebrows, now the feeling of cluelessness taking over him. Now what? He looked around, only to realize that the table was occupied by none other than him. By this time, the dance floor was now slowly being occupied and of course, present there too was his friends, twirling to the melody of the waltz with each their respective pairs.

Fists clenched, he turned back to Tenten. He was always the brave and capable one who never became being intimidated. But now, here he was, deliberating whether to do as his heart wills him or to just drop the wish away, feeling that twinge of guilt about not asking her earlier on that week.

_Maybe it would be best if I leave her be. She probably wouldn't accept._

But when he saw something glint at the side of her eye which she hurriedly wiped away, he knew what he needed to do.

At first he was nervous, not to mention pained, at the prospect of him standing before her, his hand outstretched and beholding her obvious hurt reaction at his foolishness. He should have done so earlier. Maybe if he just acted just as how his heart urged him to, she wouldn't have to go through all this.

He kept his stare at her, trying to read through her hazel eyes.

He was overjoyed when it emanated a spark of glow and felt it when her soft hands moved to join his.

XOOOOX

THE CRYSTALS

Tenten's reputation was known for being hard and rough – to the extent that people actually believed she was unbreakable as a boulder.

Then again, because of this, no one would deem Tenten could be as fragile as any women were; that boulders could be shattered too.

"Please stop it."

Her head was bowed; sight, blurry; breathing, uneven; sensation cold, and it wasn't even because of the breeze that passed by. Her whisper echoed in her ears, and she was entirely sure that her partner heard it. When she felt him try to close the distance she created, she only stopped him in his tracks, then taking an extra step backward as to let him know she was serious.

"_You're even more beautiful with your hair down…"_

For a woman like her, a compliment should be taken as something positive. Especially Tenten who receives only a handful of it, more so regarding her guise. And to think that the words came from the one she wanted to hear from…

Nonetheless, when she finally received one _from him,_ all she felt was hurt and betrayal.

His voice pierced the wall between them. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not what you said." She whispered, unminding of the wet trails on her cheeks. "It's why you said it."

The silence that ensued gave the hint that he wasn't on the same page as her.

She bit her lip, the memory flooding her mind like waters from a broken barrier. A couple of weeks had already passed since _it_ happened, however, forgetting something so heart-shattering wasn't as easy. Tenten inhaled sharply, taking note that she wasn't in the right place to break down. The sooner this was over, the sooner she would be out of a place she didn't even want to be in. Why bother wearing a dress she wasn't programmed to wear; why bother to spend time preparing for something she didn't want to attend in; why bother to accept an invitation only extended due to pity?

With her dignity being handed over on a platter, she opened her mouth, hoping that her whisper would be as clear for him as it was for her:

"Why put yourself out for someone who was on the last of your list?"

Silence

"You heard that." and it wasn't even a question.

Her tears flowed more freely than before.

XOOOOX

THE SINCERITY

When he saw her step away, he thought he did something wrong.

When her tears trailed down, all he wanted was to wipe them away.

When she spoke of the list, he felt his heart break.

They stood opposite each other, not speaking, not moving. As much as it was considered an embarrassing situation, Hyuuga Neji didn't care one bit about what others might think. Because right now, at this moment, all he could consider was how STUPID he was that he broke her heart – all owing to his STUPID ego he tried to save a couple of weeks ago. Hyuuga Neji was known as a genius, and yet, how ironic it was when he couldn't even think of a proper word to rescue her broken state.

"I knew it." She murmured due to his quiet. "I knew that this was all a lie."

His mind screamed out protests, yet his mouth was clamped shut.

But when she turned around to leave, Neji found himself holding her hand firmly, but gently – inwardly pleading, begging for her not to go.

It was such a strange feeling – a queer situation, when he found himself all too attached to a girl he didn't even dream of meeting. And even stranger was the feeling of weakness yet joy whenever her smile comes around to his all-too-knowing sight. He, an apathetic, cold, distant boy never even thought that such a twist of fate would come – a twist of fate that finally made him venture out of the cold shell he fought hard to build, and finally, finally, reach out to her begging, pleading, _praying_ that she forgive him for such a folly and accept what he wanted her to know all this time.

"Tenten…"

He didn't see her look up, even when he held her shoulders so they were finally facing each other.

"Tenten, look at me."

He placed his forefinger on her chin, willing her to look at him so she could see his eyes: the window to his soul. Neji knew her enough as to know that she didn't have any more strength left as to resist this action of his. Her tears continued to fall; her eyes weren't as alive as before. The mere sight of it only sealed the boy's sincerity.

"What you heard was from me." He whispered, hoping she would listen up to the end. "But it wasn't the whole story."

He wiped her tears with his thumb, watching as her eyes displayed a careful incredulity.

"If ever I would make a list, only your name would appear." He confessed. "You are my first and last."

When another batch of tears fell from Tenten's eyes, he knew that it was now for an altogether different reason.

Her hand that he held, he placed atop his heart, the other hand, wiping away the last of her crystals. Smiling, he leaned closer, laying his forehead on hers, closing his eyes just after she closed hers.

"I love you, Tenten."

XOOOOX

THE END

The sweet part of loving is to admit that you fell in love with someone you didn't mean to love from the start.

Neji

He was the famous boy: the genius, the heartthrob, the distant one.

When she first met him, all she thought about was how irritating and how much of a jerk the one they call _Hyuuga Neji _was. A stoic, prideful, rude man who seemed he had a stick stuck up his ass wasn't someone she would like to be with, either as friends, all the more if something beyond that.

Tenten

She was just another girl: a transferee, not that popular, and definitely not that of an eye-catcher.

When he first met her, all he could think about was how she could ruin a day due to her clumsiness and stupidity. Even more so when she, _a transferee_ (For heaven's sake!) had the guts to give him a taste of his own medicine. And after that encounter, all he could process was how much the memory of her displeased him greatly.

But sometimes, the force we call _fate _often comes up with crazy ideas involving two kinds of people that don't seem to complement each other.

She lay still beside him, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around hers. Together they cherished the moment, admiring how the sky was painted bright orange at the welcoming of the incoming evening. She spoke of things she never thought would come to pass – admitting (with quite a laugh) how much she hated him on that first day. He laughed along with her, teasing how much of a nuisance she was back then.

She straightened up, gazing at him with gentle, hazel eyes. As much as she never thought she would say it, it made her happy to know that he was the one with her – that Hyuuga Neji was the one that she loved, and that she was grateful that he accepted her as she was, and not what others think she was.

He stared back with the same gentleness she had. He thanked her, for the same reason she had, adding the fact that he was pleased that he was given someone as special and beautiful as her – Tenten. Enjoying how she seemed to be flustered by what he said, he whispered those three words he always told her ever since that memorable promenade.

Repeating his action back then, he leaned down, placing his forehead on hers.

"Tenten, may I?"

"Who's stopping you?" She laughed, knowing what he meant to imply. He smiled back, closing his eyes the same time she closed hers.

Hence, their lips met.

* * *

**=)**

**I am grinning like an idiot. XD**

**I got the idea when I was reminiscing my experience in our promenade…though I really didn't get the happy ending Tenten had…Nevertheless, I'm so happy for her! =)**

**Yukina appreciates your taking of your time to read her story.**

**Kami no gokago ga arimasu youni. **


End file.
